Conditioner and Marshmellows
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here we have a sequel to Cheese and Shampoo!!!!!!! Chapter One: Conditioner Baby SHeezles waz yawning “why are you YAWNAWNG?” asked Spinach, who was the partner of Spitzalitaz@56742. “Becazz I culd,” said SHeezles. “You could yawn?” “I Could but I also CAN.” “Oh,” said Spinach, and Spitzalitaz@56742 nodded. Then Tsunami came, and she was holding a conditioner bottle in her talons! Everyone SCORMED becauzed they were scored of Tsunami and her conditioner baby. “Talons up, you falliwoozles!” yelled Tsunami, and hit a lamp over the head. Spitzalitaz@56742 put his talons in the air and said “NO! I DON’T WANT TO GO!” But he did becauzz Tsunami squirtord the bottle of conditioner and SHeezles melted. Then Spinach screamed, and SHeezles lunged forward and unleashed the marshmoolas! The marshmoolas engulfed Tsunami, who was still holding Conditioner. “Go FETCH!” Tsunami yelled, hurling the conditioner at Spinach. “We are not dogs!” Said SHeezles, incredibly insulted. “You are now!” sniggered Tsunami, and turned them into pupper doggos! SHeezles scormed again, but it sounded like a bark! He grew a tree out of his noggin and brushed his eyeballs with shampoo! “It’s the dreaded shampoo!” Tsunami shrieked. “Conditioner, kill your evil cousin of darkness!” Conditioner flew forward and knocked Shampoo away from SHeezles. Then the cheese came and fought the marshmoolas! “WE MUST SUMMON THE ARMEE!” yelled SHeezles. “Quick, call the reinforcements!” “The butterfly dragons!” cried Spinach. “YES!” hollered SHeezles. “I’ve had enough of this treacherousness!” Then the SILKWONGS came and they threw their SILK at TSUNAMI who was SULKING in the SILKY corner of SILK and then a smol spooder came from the ceiling and bit off someone’s head and everyone scormed! “THE SMOL SPOODER IS NOT PART OF THIS BATTLE!” yelled SHeezles. “But he is our fine silk-spinning frand,” said one of the SILKWONGS. “Hi can I be yur frand, I am smol spooder,” said Smol Spooder, holding up lemonade. “Yes!” said the SILKWONG. “He is adorableness!” Then a marshmellow squashed smol spooder and everyone scormed! “TSUNAMI!” yelled SHeezles, spraying the treasounous SeaWong with venomous shampoo! TSUMAMU SCORMED BEETLES! “Oh nuuu,” yelled a SilkWONG. “I hate beetles!” so he trapped the beetles in silk and sent them to Mars. “I did not care about the smol spooder!” sang Tsunami. “SPIDEY-WIDEY WAS A BUG SPIDEY-WIDEY NEEDS A HUG BUT SPOODEY-WOODEY GOT ALL SQUISHED BY THE MARSHY STICKINESS!” “Oh my,” said SHeezles. “How morbid.” “I do not need more BID!” scormed Tsunami, hitting SHeezles with a pillow. “I have plenty of bid!” SHeezles grunted and ducked out of De Wae. “Brudda,” breathed Smol Spooder. “He knows De Wae!” “DO YOU KNOW DE WAE?” Scormed the SilkWong. “Yus,” said SHeezles, blinking. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” scormed the SilkWong. Then the SilkWong popped! “OOf,” said Smol Spooder. He got a pump and aired the SilkWong back up. Then Kinkajou showed up and crashed the party because she taught everyone her sucky dance moves. SHeezles fainted. The SilkWong cried. Smol Spooder ran off into a corner, and Tsunami ate her conditioner. Then she sneezed and finger-gunned into the sunset. “OooOoooOOOOOOOOOh,” said everyone. Chapter Two: Back to Pyrrhia Then Kinkajou escorted them back into space with the Magical Kitty Whiskers. She had a pet hammer named Bob, and Bob hammered SHeezle’s head until it was a pancake. Smol Spooder decided to become a journalist and wrote something down about toilet paper, but then he ate his journal because he hated his writing. Then they went to Pyrrhia! Strawberry Starflight taught them how to grow peaches and sticky notes. Winter turned into Olaf and said something about carrot noses. “I like cheese,” said Sunny. “Me too,” said SHeezles. “I like mushrooms,” said Spinach. :I waz everyone’s faces. Then it was !,99,928370736,hd 3=1uywedgt years later and everyone was very fat and had gem faces and stubborn noses. And they spoke gibberish. “What ush happenorn ,” said SHeezles. “Gorb,” said Kinkajou. “Figured,” sighed Smol Spooder, who still spoke normally. “Googiborshin,” answered Spinach, holding up a bottle of shampoo. “NO!” scormed Tsunami. She appeared out of the sunset and sprayed Conditioner all over Pyhrria. “Oh no,” said Smol Spooder. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) said Tsunami. ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) said Smol Spooder. Tsunami: ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ) Smol Spooder: ( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ) Tsunami: !!!（╯°□°）╯ミ /╲/( ͜。 ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。 ͜。)/\╱\ Smol Spooder: (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀) ╯︵ ┻─┻ Tsunami: (͡o‿O͡) Smol Spooder: ε /╲/( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)/\╱\ Tsunami: ( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。) Smol Spooder: ¯\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯ Tsunami: Ok, this is getting old. //Tsunami slaps Smol Spooder// Smol Spooder: ಥʖ̯ಥ Kinkajou threw a party. Then everyone had cake and smashed each other’s library books. “This is exciting,” said Umber, eating a computer. Then Qibli came in with his girlfrand Moon, riding in a luxury plane. “I LIKE CHEESE!” Scormed Qibli, throwing a hunk of cheese out the window. “Not the cheese!” shrieked Strawberry Starflight. “What about the cheese?” squeaked Smol Spooder. Everyone just looked at Smol Spooder, and Smol Spooder disappeared. “I’m building Lego pistachios,” announced Queen Thorn, delicately scrambling the blocks everywhere. “POOL PARTY!” Yelled Sunny and splashed in the Legos. “OOf,” said Clay, and ate a marshmallow. Chapter Three: Revenge of the Marshmallows This made the marshmallows angry. Clay had eaten Lord Marshmellowbutt’s only son. THEY ATTACKED EVERYONE WITH THE HELP OF TSUNAMI AND ASSAULTED PYRRHIA WITH CONDITIONER! Then SHeezles unleashed the Bean ArmyTM and the Shampoo wave to smash small innocent trees. “Ugh,” said Umber. “I don’t feel so good.” He had a marshmallow shoved up his snout. “Oh no!” Sunny cried. She hit Umber as hord as she culd and Umber barfed up a pancake. “Breakfast!” yelled Peril, but she burned the pancake. “Ew,” said Turtle, who did not like burned items. Then NERDYdargon came and started scorming stuff. “Yo, guys, sticky notes+CHOCOLATE equals a GOOMY BAR!” then he ate a pretzel, and sneezed. Then everyone cried and watched Infinity War, and then cried again, and then laughed because someone had a pet worm, then they cried because they discovered it was fake. Chapter Four: Rest in Pepperonis They buried Strawberry Starflight in pepperonis, because he had died. He went to StarClan, met some guy named Turkey Pencil, and they had a totally rad time. Then Strawberry Starflight and Turkey Pencil became hummingbirds and assaulted everyone. “It’s fun being dead,” said Strawberry Starflight. “I hope everyone dies one day.” Then everyone died, and went to StarClan. In StarClan, they met Turkey Pencil. Kinkajou figgered out that Turkey Pencil was Luke Skywalker and she gave him a ribbon. Turkey Pencil accepted this gift. Then it fell in a bowl of milk. Turkey Pencil threw more ribbon around StarClan, and everyone at McDragonalds. Winter barfed all his food up, but they ate that too. Then Glory became a fish and said “glob glub.” Smol Spooder did a face palm. Tsunami snickered. Clay ate Turkey Pencil. Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)